temporaryempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Nico
Nico was a member of the Old Guard, and in the wreckage of Weeb Nation he has become an unofficial fourth member of the Big Three. However, for the entirety of his tenure in Tempire, Nico showed little interest in the server and as such never amounted to more than an accomplice to Jaleel and Cypress's sabotage attempts. History Originally, Nico was a school friend of Jaleel and Ben who they invited to the Skype server, where he became friends with Cypress due to their shared interests. However, after that, his importance flatlined; he was almost never involved with server drama, and when he was it was only to support Jaleel. However, Nico was unusual among Weeb Nation alumni in that he was always concerned with issues of purity. Even in the beginning, when Ben and Jaleel fused their gaming group to Max's coalition, Nico remained aloof and uncaring. At no point did he reach out to the new joiners, and if any of them became aware of his existence it was only because he was unable to avoid them. Over the course of Weeb Nation's history, he never once showed interest in expanding their roster, and was always uninterested in interacting with unfamiliar members. The logical progression of this was simply to ignore Temporary Empire, as it was a server dedicated to the very members he had despised from the start. When questioned about this self-imposed isolation, his sole justification was that he was trying to "stay pure" (to this day he spends most of his time sulking in the wreckage of Weeb Nation alongside Cypress and William). Nico's stubborn and imbecilic refusal to participate in Tempire ultimately resulted in him leaving the server near the end of April. However, this retirement didn't last for long; when Cypress decided to run for server owner against Davis and Sayvion, he re-invited Nico in order to stack the vote in his favor. After Cypress dropped out of the TORCH less than a week later, Nico intended to transfer his vote to Jaleel. Then, once Jaleel threw his full support behind Sayvion, Nico, like the obedient lapdog he was, voted with the party line. After the election, Nico returned to his old habits, as though he had never left in the first place. Participating only when prompted to by other Old Guard members, Nico took part in 3 conversations and joined voice chat twice over the following two months. He was eventually banned after taking part in the Night of Limp Knives. Personality In terms of character, Nico was identical to the rest of the Old Guard: he disdained new members, moved uncaringly from one game to the next, unquestioningly followed Jaleel's leadership, and almost never participated in Temporary Empire. Aside from his delusions of "purity", the only characteristic that set Nico apart from the other Old Guard members was his volume; his style of "comedy" consisted of loud, usually incomprehensible bellowing, intercut with racial slurs. Though according to Cypress he had other, actual merits (loyalty, basic understanding of psychology, talent at certain games), these virtues never became apparent due to his lack of participation, as well as his obnoxious behavior. Because of this, Nico was stereotyped as just another annoying prick who refused to interact with the community, a label that he never put any effort into disproving.Category:League of Legends Category:The Old Guard Category:Former Members